Te quiero, hijo mío
by FairyofLight21
Summary: Ahadi ha elegido a Mufasa como su heredero. Pero ¿qué pasa con Taka? ¿Sabrá enmendar su error antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa y Taka pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures

* * *

**Te quiero, hijo mío**

Ahadi acababa de volver con su hijo Mufasa de sus lecciones reales. Era ya noche cerrada y el resto de la manada, incluidos Uru y Taka, ya se habían dormido.

Al joven príncipe le entristeció que su hermano ya estuviera dormido, pues le apetecía contarle al detalle sus primeras lecciones. Pero algo más le preocupó al mirarlo más detenidamente:

—Papá, parece que Taka ha estado llorando —dijo tristemente— ¿qué le pasará?

—Seguro que no es nada grave —mintió el rey, abrazando a su hijo afectuosamente— ahora a la cama.

Una vez se hubo dormido Mufasa, Ahadi, lleno de culpa, miró detenidamente a su otro cachorro y descubrió algo que le heló el alma: no solamente estaban llenos sus ojos de lágrimas, sino que la expresión de su cara mostraban envidia y rabia.

El rey se puso a reflexionar el por qué de la actitud del cachorro pardo: siempre había tenido afinidad con Mufasa, por sus personalidades similares, pues Taka siempre había sido un poquito más rebelde e independiente, y desde que lo eligió heredero apenas había dedicado tiempo a su hijo pequeño.

Repentinamente, el rey reparó en su error: se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos a la hora de elegir rey en lugar de por su juicio: no había pensado que la nobleza de Mufasa podría complementarse con la inteligencia de Taka. Por culpa de este error, el cachorro pardo estaba sufriendo, se sentía apartado y pensaba que Ahadi le quería menos por no ser el futuro rey, y ello hacía que le consumieran la envidia y los celos, que podrían llegar a ser fatales:

—"Dios mío ¿qué es lo que he hecho? —pensó el rey, amargamente— me he concentrado tanto estos últimos días en la educación de Mufasa que he abandonado a Taka, y este podría llegar a odiar a su hermano por mi culpa".

Rompió a llorar muy quedamente, para no despertar a nadie, amonestándose a sí mismo por no haber sido más cuidadoso con sus decisiones. Una vez se hubo calmado, cogió delicadamente el pequeño cuerpo de Taka y lo colocó entre sus patas delanteras a modo de cuna. Tierna, muy tiernamente, lo acunó y empezó a susurrarle palabras en el oído, llenas de todo su amor:

—Taka, hijo mío, perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado. No pienses que he dejado de quererte, porque no es cierto. Yo te amo, con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma. Tú eres fruto de mi amor y del amor de tu madre, mi niño. Y recuerda esto: si estás triste, yo enjugaré tus lágrimas; si alguien te ha herido, yo curaré tus heridas; si alguien te hace daño, yo te defenderé; y si tu vida está en peligro, yo moriré por salvarte. Tú y tu hermano sois mis mayores tesoros, quienes hacéis que mi vida sea plena y tenga sentido. Nunca lo olvides, mi pequeño. Te quiero, Taka.

Ahadi besó con infinita ternura la cabecita de su hijo, quien sonrió ampliamente. Ahadi lo posó cuidadosamente junto al vientre de su madre, y luego se tumbó junto a su esposa y sus hijos para dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Ahadi despertó nada más despuntar el alba, sobretodo debido a la impaciencia de Mufasa por empezar sus clases. Pero antes, Uru quiso tener una pequeña charla con él:

—Ayer te oí decirle a Taka cuánto le quieres. Créeme, él no os odia ni a ti ni a Mufasa, simplemente está un poco triste.

—Uru, es por mi culpa que nuestro hijo pequeño esté así —le rebatió el rey— anoche vi celos, envidia y rabia en su expresión.

—Solamente quiere que le dediques un poco más de tiempo —respondió sencillamente la leona.

—Solamente si hubiera tenido también en cuenta las cualidades de Taka, quizás no hubiéramos llegado a esto. Pero es algo que voy a enmendar: he decidido que realice parte del trabajo que hará Mufasa en el futuro, no será rey, pero tampoco le tendrá más envidia a su hermano:

Acto seguido, se dirigió al pequeño cachorro pardo, aún dormido, y le despertó dulcemente:

—Taka, hijo mío, despierta.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —preguntó el pequeño con voz adormilada.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo y con tu hermano a las lecciones. Vas a ser príncipe guardián de las fronteras.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Taka curioso.

—La responsabilidad que tendrás como príncipe cuando seas mayor. Además, podrás ayudar a Mufasa siempre que lo necesite.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —exclamó el cachorro pardo, lleno de alegría.

Acto seguido, se abrazó a su padre y le contó a su hermano su nueva responsabilidad. Al ver a sus hijos quererse tanto, el rey supo que había enmendado su error.

—Te quiero, mi pequeño Taka —susurró para sí, mientras Uru le acarició la melena, en señal de aprobación.

* * *

Otro fic sobre la paternidad de Ahadi (al estilo de Mufasa XD) mostrando una vez más su amor por Taka, siendo capaz de enmendar sus errores. Espero tener listo otro capítulo de "La aventura del amor pronto". Reviews please.


End file.
